Examples of head mounted blowers, wearable CPAP, or portable CPAP are known in the art. For example, see U.S. patent aplication Publications 2006/0237013 A1 and 2009/0320842 A1, each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and the BreatheX™ system.